Her Denial
by UberDuper
Summary: Mahiru Koizumi is just friends with Hinata. Right? [Rated M for smut/mature content]
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **I actually didn't mean for the story to go in this direction, but oh well. I also don't think I can write good smut, which is why the story wasn't meant to go in this direction. There will be another chapter to this, but if I use too many words, I might have to make a third one. So be prepared for that.

* * *

Mahiru can't believe the situation she's in, just sitting here... _exposed_ like this in front of a man. A boy, really, but her point still stands. She sits there leaning against the familiar wooden headboard of her bed, knees pointing up, legs pushed apart and lightly but steadily held that way, and the gentle touch of his fingers gliding across her thighs and hips and _oh. _Mahiru hides her face behind her hands, hoping he won't see the blush that has flared up on her cheeks. Oh god, the way he rubs his fingers against her... there was no way he hadn't done this before. Men. Liars. All of 'em. She draws in a shaky breath, she can't let him get the best of her.

"Koizumi, c'mon. It's alright. You don't have to be embarrassed." Mahiru swears under her breath. Damn him and damn his voice. It's so convincing, so gentle. As he continues to rubs her, down there!, Mahiru grabs a pillow from her bed, and covers her face with it. And then, the nerve of him!, he chuckles. She expects him to say something, to try and coax her out from behind her shield. Instead, she gasps as she felt the damp material of her panties sliding up her legs.

"H-hey! Hold on now! Wh-what are you doing?!" Mahiru pulls the pillow away from her face, a glare set onto her normally stoic features. Unfortunately, she pulls herself out of hiding too early, for the moment she comes out, he slips a finger inside of her. Her composure crumbles, and she lets out a breathy moan. Mahiru can't stop his name from tumbling out of her mouth, and she wonders how she even got into this situation.

"H-Hinata... Ah..."

* * *

"Ah! Koizumi-san! Just the person I wanted to see. I need to ask you something." Mahiru had run into Hajime Hinata in the halls between classes. He seemed kind of antsy when he approached her, but she had just brushed it off at the time. He scratched the back of his head and glanced at her sheepishly. Mahiru lightly bounced on the balls of her feet. She had to get to her next class and make up the test she missed when she was sick. A quick glance at the clock told her that if she left now and ran, she could make it.

"Hinata-kun, would it be alright if we met in your room or something? I really have to get to class..."

"Of course. Just meet me in front of my dorm building after your classes are over." And then he smiled that smile of his and there was really no way Koizumi could refuse. She nodded at him and he stepped aside, and Mahiru took one quick look back at Hinata and nearly barreled into the passing Tanaka, who grunted angrily. She's sure she even heard a 'watch where you're going, human' as she ran past.

* * *

Mahiru finally got to Hinata's dorm building, after running all the way across campus. For a boarding school, this place was ridiculously big. She bent over, hands on her knees, to catch her breath. She wasn't one to dishonor an appointment like some people are (Nagito Komaeda, she thinks angrily), so she had tried to get there as fast as possible. Glancing around, Mahiru cursed silently as she noticed Hinata wasn't there. She wanted to be on time, not early. With an angry grumble, Mahiru plopped herself down onto a near by bench. She looked through the pictures on her camera to pass the time, looking at pictures of Saionji dancing, Tanaka and his hamsters, Hanamura cooking, just pictures of her friends doing what they liked to do. She was caught up in noting the strange lighting in one picture of Mioda when she heard someone clearing their throat. Startled, she looked up to find just the person she was waiting for. She could have smiled at him, she kind of wanted to, but she had to keep up her image. You never know when a man could take advantage of you. So, instead, she stood up, let the camera hang from its strap on her neck, and put her hands on her hips, leaning forward slightly.

"Hinata. You're late." She raised an eyebrow at him, waiting for an explanation from him. He laughed lightly and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Sorry Koizumi. Nanami needed my help with something and I figured you'd be alright with me stopping to help her." Mahiru's heart skipped a beat at the other girl's name. She heard Hinata and Nanami were really close. She shushed her thoughts. Why should she care what Hinata did and who he liked? She shouldn't, that's why. Mahiru removed her hands from her hips and crossed her arms.

"Whatever. It doesn't matter now. What did you want to ask me?" Hinata glanced around and Mahiru glanced with him. She didn't see what he was looking for. She did see Mikan, who she waved at. Mikan glanced around nervously before tearing up and waving back. Mahiru didn't get that girl. Hinata's voice startled her back into the conversation.

"Uh... I think it's best if we talked about this _in_ my room." Mahiru had a little red flag go off in her head. In his room? That was definitely suspicious. Her heart, however, fluttered in her chest. Before she could stop it, her heart replied instead of her brain.

"Yeah, alright. Lets go." She mentally kicked herself. 'Get a grip, girl!' However, when Hinata smiled at her, she couldn't help but think she made the right choice.

* * *

He waved a hand at his bed, inviting her to sit down. Mahiru gladly sat, taking a glance at Hinata's room. It was plain, simple, and very suiting to him somehow. It was easy to tell it was his room. The walls were simple, a solid olive color and one window with white curtains, and he didn't have much, besides a desk, a bookshelf, and the bed she was currently on. The sound of the shower could be heard from where she sat and she quickly shook away the thought of Hinata in the shower. Mahiru didn't like him that way, right? She took a quick photo just as Hinata sat down in the chair at his desk, and Mahiru smiled at his startled expression. It just fit. Pictures like this didn't always turn out this well. She was admiring the picture when Hinata cleared his throat to speak.

"So uh... Koizumi." Her head snapped up to meet his gaze. Oh right, he wanted to ask her something. Her heart beat slightly faster. What did he want? Was he going to... He cut off her thoughts by speaking up again. "Do you... dislike me or something?"

"W-what?" His question caught her off guard. Did she dislike him? What could possibly make him think that?

"I mean, you treat me like you treat Kuzuryuu and Komaeda a lot. When they're being... well, asses, you always yell at them and stuff, and I get that. I don't think I've ever really done anything too bad. But I just wanted to make sure. If you don't like me as a friend or whatever, that's fine with me. I can't dictate how you feel towards me." He glanced out his window, at his books, at his desk, anywhere where he didn't have to look at her. Mahiru felt the heat rise to her face, pooling in her cheeks. She remembers a bunch of times where she told him to man up or yelled at him. They were usually because she didn't know what to say to him. She couldn't tell him how she really felt, could she? No, that was silly. She didn't feel anything special for him. They were just friends.

"O-of course not, Hinata. We're... friends. I guess... I just get carried away? I uh... I'm sorry. I'll try to tone it down a bit." She flashed him a sheepish smile. The heat in her cheeks spread out across her body, a warm fuzzy feeling that came when he smiled at her. He sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness. I was scared we weren't friends or anything." He chuckled lightly and Mahiru felt relieved. "So anyway, I was thinking on my way here..." She perked up at his words. On his way here? Could he be thinking about... "What do you think about me and Nanami?" Mahiru felt her heart break, a painful ache in her chest. She took a shaky breath and stood up, much to Hinata's surprise. "Koizumi?" She gripped her camera tightly, her knuckles white with the force of her hold.

"I-it's fine, Hinata. I just... remembered something... I have to do with Hiyoko today. I... I'll see you later, I guess..." She stumbled slightly on her way out, nearly tripping over her own feet. Hinata approached her to try and help her, but she brushed him off. So he stood there as she moved over to the front door, just as Hinata's roommate, Nekomaru Nidai, came out of the bathroom in only a towel. His rumbling voice called out to her questioningly.

"Koizumi?" The muscled man stood in confusion, glancing at the exiting girl and his roommate. He turned to Hinata as Koizumi left the room, ignoring him entirely. Nidai ran a meaty hand through his hair, flicking water everywhere. "What was that about?"

Hinata sighed. He must have screwed up. "I have no idea. I did something wrong."


	2. Chapter 2

Mahiru sat curled up in a ball under the blankets in her bed. Ibuki, Saionji, and Mikan all sat on the bed, trying to coax her out. It wasn't going as planned. Five minutes had passed and Saionji was already yelling at Mikan, Ibuki was strumming her guitar, and Mahiru herself was still under the blanket.

"Mahiiiiiiiru-chan's heart... her pooooooooor dear heart... was STOMPED STOMPED STOMP-STOMP-STOMP-STOMPED under Hajime-chan's cruuuuueeeeeeel fooooooot... Oh, ooh oh~!" Ibuki turned to the person shaped lump on the bed. "How was that Mahiru-chan? Ibuki calls it 'The Swift End to an Innocent Girl'. You like?" Ibuki's question was met with a quiet whimper. "Aww... Mahiru-chan..." She scooted over and leaned against the girl under the blankets. "We're here for you." She rubbed Mahiru's back through the blanket and plucked a few light notes on her guitar.

"Yeah, yeah." Saionji moved over to the other side of Mahiru, leaning against her shins. "Big sis Koizumi, you don't even need to worry about that big meanie Hinata. You're too good for him anyway. Right, you pig bitch?" Saionji shot a menacing glance at Mikan, who cried out and nodded fervently.

"Yes, yes, of course! Hinata is maybe a no good guy and Saionji is totally right please don't pinch me again!" Mikan retreated to the foot of the bed where she cowered from Saionji. They all quieted down for a moment to look at Mahiru who, despite all the 'support' stayed under the blanket. Saionji sighed and looked at the other girls.

"What are we gonna do? Big sis Koizumi can't just stay in her bed forever." She stood up and put her hands on her hips, glaring at the other two. Ibuki shrugged and Mikan cried. Saionji grew annoyed. "Seriously you two?! C'mon we need to do something about this! I say we find Hinata and beat him with sticks until he's as broken on the inside as our big sis!" She grinned as Ibuki vaulted over Mahiru and cheered.

"Yahoooo! Ibuki _loves_ hitting pinatas! Do you think Hajime-chan will drop candy if we hit him hard enough? We should get ice cream later!" Ibuki began looking for something to hit Hinata with, as well as any stray money Mahiru might have left laying around. Saionji shot a glare at Mikan, who tried to rub her tears away and failed miserably. The nurse pulled herself off of the bed and sobbed as Ibuki shoved a plastic tripod into her hands.

"I-I-I don't want to hurt Hinata! I don't wanna..." Saionji stared at Mikan long enough to unnerve her and then spoke up.

"I don't care what you want to do. You're going to hit Hinata with us, alright?" Saionji took a thick wooden ruler she found on Mahiru's desk and waited until Ibuki had picked up something, a wooden baseball bat with a white bandana tied around it. The music club member untied the bandana and then tied it back up over her eyes. Saionji sighed angrily and had Mikan lead Ibuki to the door. They had made it to the door when there was a knock. They glanced at each other (although it was mainly Saionji looking with pity at her two accomplices). Ibuki cheered and blindly grabbed the door knob, twisting it and pulling the door open.

* * *

Hinata walked silently next to Nidai who, having enough sense to know that the situation was serious, kept his mouth shut. Every once in a while, Nidai tried to spark a conversation, but Hinata was too preoccupied with his thoughts to answer, so it trailed off. It took them a few minutes to reach her dorm building and then took them another twenty to find her room. They heard shuffling inside and Nidai went over to lean against the wall out of sight, just in case it was Koizumi. Nidai glanced in the other direction, out the window at the end of the hallway. They were on the fourth floor of the dorms and Nidai thought it was pretty cool, he and Hinata only had a room on the second. He heard the door open and then a loud thump, followed by whacking sounds. Curious, Nidai turned around, only to find Koizumi's three friends; Ibuki, Saionji, and Mikan, hitting Hinata, who was on the ground, with various objects. Nidai let out a bellow that caused the three girls to stop beating Hinata and look in his direction. Ibuki pushed up her blindfold to see who it was.

"HINATAAAAAA! I WILL SAVE YOUUUUUUUU!" Nidai charged forward and grabbed the three girls, lifting them off the ground. Ibuki whooped, Saionji kicked, and Mikan wailed. They futilely tried to free themselves from the coach's iron grasp. "HINATA! GO MAKE YOUR AMENDS! I WILL KEEP THE ENEMY OCCUPIED!" And with that, Nidai charged down the hall and did a mid air 180, jumping through the window backwards, smashing through the glass and falling four stories with the screaming girls in his arms. Hinata rubbed his bruised head and stared at the broken window. What just happened. He carefully got up and headed into the still open dorm room. He knew Koizumi had to be here, her friends had no other reason to just be there and then attack him for no reason. He wandered for a moment before coming across a room with a lump in the dead center of the bed.

"Koizumi." Mahiru felt herself tense up at his voice. Why was he here? There was no way her friends would have let him in. Maybe those sounds in the hall, the muffled yelling and muted smash... No... he seriously brought Nidai along? She pulled the blanket around herself tighter and heard him shuffle towards her. When the bed dipped down as he sat on it, she started to panic. What more did he want from her?

"G-go away Hinata! I... I'm not upset!" She heard his sigh and wanted to just disappear from existence. Why did he do this to her?

"Koizumi, listen to me please. I'm sorry if I upset you. I was just joking about me and Nanami. We've been friends since primary school, there's really no way for us to feel that way about each other." Mahiru felt a surge of relief and released the breath she was holding. Her doubts still came up, but she pushed them down. Hinata's not a liar, right? She uncurled slightly and took a deep breath. A touch on her back took her by surprise, and she flinched away from it. Hinata's hand just stayed there, and she became comfortable with it. It rubbed her back in slow circles and she unfurled herself, her head popping out from under the blanket. Hinata's smile instantly calmed her down.

"You were crying." Mahiru froze up again. She ducked back under the covers and wiped at her eyes.

"N-no. I wasn't." She heard his laugh and felt the embarrassment burning on her cheeks.

"Yeah, okay." Hinata's presence disappeared from next to her and she pulled her head out again in confusion. He had moved to the edge of the bed and got up. She felt a bit of panic as he started leaving and came out up to her shoulders. He glanced back, and gave her a curt wave. "I guess... I'll see you later? I uh... I'm sorry Nidai kidnapped your friends. I'll tell him to bring them back." Before she could think about it, she had called out to him.

"Hinata, wait!" He turned back to her and raised an eyebrow. Mahiru felt the heat come back to her cheeks. "You don't... have to go, alright?" She buried her hands in her lap and looked out the window next to her bed. She felt the bed dip again as Hinata sat next to her. She squeaked nervously as he wrapped her arms around her and pulled her close. Mahiru couldn't look at him. She didn't want to act any more like a lovestruck schoolgirl. "Jeez. You didn't have to do that..."

Hinata just pulled her closer. He let her nuzzle his neck and rubbed her arm. As she got lost in her thoughts (not all of them appropriate), she felt Hinata's hands sliding down, coming to rest on her hip. He spoke up and she felt butterflies in her stomach. "Koizumi, if there's anything I could do to help you forgive me, just say." She murmured to herself as she felt his fingers play with the edge of her skirt. Hinata raised an eyebrow and looked at her "What was that?"

As he turned to her, she made a move she never thought she'd make, at least one she didn't think she'd make in school, and tilted her head up, placing her lips on Hinata's. Taking the invitation, Hinata returned the kiss, putting more pressure into it. His hand slid under her skirt, coming to rest on her upper thigh. Mahiru gripped his shirt and pulled away from his lips.

"Now hold on..." She scooted back, leaning herself against the headboard. Hinata followed her and she shuddered as his hand slid down her leg, grasping it lightly and pushing it up. "Hinata..." He glanced up at her, pushing her other leg up so that she was curled up between the headboard and the boy in front of her. "H-hey. What are you..." She trailed off as he pushed her legs apart, making her skirt ride up and exposing her underwear to him. She blushed and looked away. Why did today have to be the day she wore her one pink pair? She felt him grasp lightly onto her legs and hold them open; felt his fingers leave their grip to trail up, over her knee then back down over her hips.

* * *

Mahiru buries her face back into the cool material of the pillow, because that's all she can do to prevent herself from making more sounds out loud. She's so embarrassed that him doing something like... like touching her down there, could break her composure so easily. Her breath turns short and shallow and she tries to get it back to a normal rate. She attempts to take a deep breath, but then Hinata's finger slides out of her and she gasps into the pillow, her hips shifting forward slightly. He's getting the better of her again. She lifts her head to say something, but can't find the words. Instead, she lets his name slip again, and he responds by sliding his finger back in. "W-wait... Hinata..."

"Eh? What's wrong?" Hinata turns to look at her and Mahiru starts responding, but it comes out a strained moan when he curls his finger inside of her. Hinata waits a moment, a pleased smile on his face, before he slowly starts pumping his finger in and out of her sex. She whimpers quietly; a warm, heavy feeling in her lower stomach slowly building with each thrust of the boy's finger. She tilts her head back, bringing the pillow with her, as he slips another finger inside of her, slowly but firmly. Mahiru whines into the soft fabric covering her face, her hips moving themselves in time with Hinata's thrusts.

"I'm... I..." Mahiru could barely get those words out. Her mind was like jelly. As he's fingering her, Hinata's thumb pushes against her clit and she jerks her hips up, a sharp 'oh!' being drawn from her lips. She feels the pillow being pulled from her grasp, but she can't get a good grip on it. Hinata draws it away and lightly grips her chin with his free hand.

"Koizumi..." Mahiru can't look away from him as he says her name. She doesn't want him to look at her while she's so vulnerable; with her legs spread, face red, whimpering his name. "You're adorable." It's this second comment that makes her avert her eyes, embarrassment spreading through her almost as much as the pleasure. Hinata gives her a command that she can't possibly refuse. "Koizumi, look at me." He pushes up on her chin, tilting her head up so she's looking at him. Her eyes lock with his, and she easily reciprocates when he kisses her. The moment they lock lips, Hinata increases his pace. Mahiru moans into his mouth, whimpering when he pulls away.

"Hinata... I-I'm... c-cah!" She's overwhelmed by the heat in her stomach that finally spreads throughout her entire body. It's like a static has replaced her senses. Hinata pulls her into his lap and kisses her neck and cheeks as she rides out her orgasm.

When she comes back to her senses, Mahiru is panting lightly, sitting in Hinata's lap as he strokes her hair. She grips his shirt lightly and weakly bops him on the chest. "You... made me look bad." She buries her face in his chest as he chuckles at her.

"I thought you looked cute."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Yeah, that's the smut scene. In case I confused anyone, the smutty part is following the scene at the beginning of the first chapter.


End file.
